Come Come Parasites
by l.m.o.e
Summary: Convinced that her Sensei has no life, Sakura attempts to find Kakashi a girlfriend, but due to a freak coincidence, Kakashi is paired with a young housekeeper, tension starts to build up, and how will anyone stay clean?
1. Default Chapter

Arrrggghhh....forget chapter titles.......anyways, my first Naruto fic, tell me if it's any good. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so far, but I will own the OC when I come up with one......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura whipped back a lock of pink hair, training was hard work, at the end of a mission, she was exhausted and dehydrated. She walked up to where her Ninja school instructor was sitting, reading placidly, and chugged down half a canteen of water in one gulp.  
  
She sneaked a side-way glance at her instructor, Kakashi was reading his book, THAT book, Sakura grinned deviously as she remembered how Naruto had always tried to get that book from Kakashi and read it. Good old Naruto, he always was an annoying kid.....  
  
Sakura wiped her mouth and looked at Kakashi, she blinked.  
  
"Uh, Sensei......"  
  
"What." Kakashi looked up from his book.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Kakashi gave his student a look.  
  
"Your point is....."  
  
"Well, it's just that....." Sakura looked down and toyed with her thumbs, and then looked back up at her tall teacher again. "All you do is train and read that book, frankly, Kakashi-sensei, I don't think you have a life."  
  
Kakashi was shocked, was it his own pupil who was saying this to him???  
  
"You need a girlfriend." Sakura stated.  
  
Was it?? It can't be!!!!  
  
"I bet you never had a girlfriend."  
  
EVIL LITTLE PINKHAIRED FIEND!!!!!!  
  
"What's it to you?" Kakashi said, still giving Sakura the look.  
  
"How old are you?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes flashing, like some lawyer.  
  
".....26."  
  
"See? 26 and all you do is train and......"  
  
"Train, huh, that's what you should be doing right now." Kakashi pointed out, hoping to change the topic, "I think you need a new mission......"  
  
"No no! Let me explain!" Sakura waved her hands to stop Kakashi quickly. "I know this lady, Mrs. Kazumari, she's made a lot of matches in her days, I'm sure she could help......"  
  
"Sakura," Kakashi stopped her in her tracks, "No girlfriends!"  
  
"I.....I was just trying to help!" Sakura sniffed, and put on her best I'm-about-to-break-down look. Kakashi recognized the look.  
  
"Well, thanks, but, really....." Kakashi patted Sakura on the back stiffly, please no drama, he thought, I'm not good at this sort of thing.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Sakura sighed sadly, "I was really trying to help, you know, you don't seem to be friends with many girls.....your age, that is."  
  
Kakashi considered that, true, but, not necessarily important.  
  
"You're such a nice guy, I just think you could make a really good couple with someone." Sakura looked up with bright eyes, and giggled proudly inside. This, was the face that no one has ever yet rejected.  
  
Kakashi frowned and looked down upon the pink-haired girl. Maybe she was right, he really couldn't remember doing anything outside his trade other than read the book......  
  
"Please! Come see her! Just once! It'll be fun!" Sakura laughed and tugged on Kakashi's arm, "Please!"  
  
"And why do you want me to go so much?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.  
  
"'Cause we're a team! We share everything!" Sakura smiled again, he's gotta go for this, she thought, he's got to.......  
  
"Well.....erm......" Kakashi looked uncomfortably at Sakura, damn her childishly innocent pleading eyes......  
  
"Alright, I'll go, but this can not interfere with training, and don't think you can......."  
  
"No problem Sensei!" Sakura smiled and dashed off. "I'll meet you there tomorrow!"  
  
Kakashi scratched his head and went back to his book.  
  
Oh.....kay? What did he just get himself into?  
  
First Chapter! How is it? I think I'll do the visit to Mrs. Kazumari next chap. Well, Kakashi is just doing this to sort of shut Sakura up, and this will NOT be Kakashi/Sakura romance, incase anyone wonders, the age difference thing is just too weird for me..... 


	2. YOU STILL HAVE NO LIFE

Wow, two ppl reviewed, that's ok.....it's a start. By the way, KAKASHI ROCKS!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHAHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHAAAA......  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You're late......" Sakura sighed as Kakashi strolled up three hours late.  
  
"Uh.....well, let's get it over with." Kakashi sighed.  
  
Sakura smiled playfully and ran through Mrs. Kazumari's yard, Kakashi stood outside, and was just about to pick up his favorite book when a prim looking elderly woman appeared with Sakura, both smiling.  
  
"Hatake Kakashi." Mrs. Kazumari smiled as she folded her hands together elegantly, "I've been waiting for you, come in."  
  
Kakashi shot Sakura a blaming look before walking with her into Mrs. Kazumari's house.  
  
"Bad......bad idea." Kakashi muttered as Sakura shoved him into the guest room.  
  
"Come on it'll be fun!" The pink haired girl squeaked. Oh, it WILL.....she thought and smirked.  
  
"Kakashi, I understand you are looking for a girlfriend?" Mrs. Kazumari examined Kakashi as she whipped out a notebook.  
  
"Well, actually......"  
  
"YES, he is!" Sakura grinned to Mrs. K as she jabbed her sensei slightly with her elbow.  
  
Damn it, Mrs. Kazumari thought, I didn't know he was going to be three hours late! Ahh......have tea party in ten minutes.......must leave for tea party......but that will be rude! Damn him why was he late??? Have to get him out of here......get him random girl......UH where can I find a girl in ten minutes???????  
  
Mrs. Kazumari strained to not bite her nails. What people thought of her was very important to her, and she will NOT be known to leave in a hurry......to leave the great Copy Ninja hanging or to be unpunctual to her tea club friends? Neither, preferably.  
  
"Mrs. K, tea's ready." Her housekeeper called from the kitchen. Mrs. Kazumari smiled.  
  
Maybe she won't be late for tea after all.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiga glared at the elderly woman, holding the steaming pot of tea in her hands.  
  
"Seiga, dearest," Mrs. Kazumari smiled, "when did you start working for me?"  
  
"Young.....I guess, ten? Twelve?"  
  
"Yes! And I've seen you grown from a little girl to a young woman right in front of me!" Mrs. Kazumari flashed a syrupy smile, "and a very nice-looking one at that."  
  
"Ok, what is this?" Seiga demanded, since when did the boss butter her up?  
  
"The fact is, darling, you're like my own child, but you can't stay single forever......"  
  
"Let me guess, you betrothed me?" Seiga laughed, Mrs. Kazumari was quiet for a moment, and the grin dropped off Seiga's face.  
  
"You......didn't, right?"  
  
"No! Of course! I want you to make your own decisions!"  
  
"Oh, whew, for a moment I....."  
  
"......and that's why I decided to.....start you off!"  
  
Seiga stopped smiling again, 'start you off'? Uh-oh.......  
  
Mrs. Karumari pulled Seiga to the side, and the two peaked through the kitchen door to the guest room where Kakashi and Sakura sat, Kakashi had fished out THE book, and Sakura was trying to get him to put it away.  
  
"See that guy? You know who he is?" Mrs. Kazumari whispered, Seiga examined him.  
  
"......some ninja....."  
  
"You need to go out more often." Mrs. Karumari sighed, "That, is the great Copy Ninja Kakashi, now, won't you like to meet him?"  
  
"Meet him?" Seiga clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "I dunno Mrs. K.....I mean, what do I know about weapons, and ninjas....."  
  
"Hurry up already I'm going to be late." Mrs. K muttered, and shoved Seiga through the door.  
  
"Kakashi, Seiga, Seiga.....Kakashi." The woman grinned. Sakura observed the confused looking Seiga and pulled Kakashi over to one side.  
  
"She's perfect!"  
  
"Not really my type......"  
  
"SENSEI!" Sakura shot a warning glare at Kakashi who sighed.  
  
"It's teamwork sensei, we can work this out." Sakura grinned. Kakashi sweatdropped, why can I never back away from the teamwork persuasion......  
  
"So......what's with the mask?" Seiga asked as the two walked through the meadow awkwardly. Sakura had winked and told Kakashi she was going to leave him alone with his date, but really had gone and rounded up Naruto and Sasuke. The three hid in a tree, trying not to giggle.  
  
"Personal thing." Kakashi explained. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking down, one thing going through his mind......  
  
I'm going to get you for this Sakura......  
  
Seiga glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes, he was the really-really-really ingenious Copy Ninja she heard so much about? Didn't look like much of a character, although he MIGHT be pretty good-looking without the mask......  
  
"Hey they're not even talking!" Naruto jabbed Sakura, "this is getting boring!"  
  
"We'll give them a little......help, then." Sakura smirked evilly. "Sasuke?"  
  
"This is stupid, I'm going home." The dark-haired dude mumbled, Sakura grabbed him.  
  
"Not before you see what WE are about to pull."  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA!!! EVIL CLIFFY!!!!!! Now you must come back.........next time! Thanks for those who reviewed, lol, u rock! So, until next time!!!!! 


	3. Now you doNOT

Hahaa....anyways, I had fun with the last chapter, here's this one! By the way, I'm considering making Kakashi and Seiga just friends (not something you see a lot in fanfic these days) and just go with the SasuSaku, might work, but nothing's for sure yet, give me some advice pls.  
  
Chapter 3- Easy Mission  
  
Naruto gasped.  
  
"Sakura! That's brilliant!" Naruto grinned, and nudged Sasuke, "that's my girl! Eh, eh?"  
  
"Grrr....Naruto!" Sakura flushed and slapped Naruto across the back of his head. "See, what I mean is, Seiga probably thinks he's really lame, we all sorta did, first impression right? But all we have to do is show her what a great ninja he really is......" Sakura paused and snatched the cup of ramen out of Naruto's hands. "So, we drop this on him, and watch Seiga admire his lightning fast reflexes as he dodges it!"  
  
Sasuke stayed silent, something sounded.......improbable in Sakura's plan.  
  
"Remember Naruto's eraser trick?" Sasuke said dully, "How do you know he's going to dodge it this time?"  
  
Oh right, the eraser on the door trick, can't believe a Jounin fell for that one......  
  
"I thought about that," Saukra lied, "But......same trick can't work twice, right?"  
  
"Of course! Sakura has got this ALLLLL under control!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke, who coolly ignored him.  
  
"Ooh! Here he comes, ssshhhh......"  
  
Seiga walked quietly beside Kakashi, wow, I doubt he's ever done this before, Seiga thought to herself. Her "date" was walking beside her absentmindedly, they haven't said anything since the mask thing, which was about fifteen minutes ago. The silence was unbearable.  
  
Suddenly, a speck of something sticky hit the side of her cheek, she froze, wiped it off and looked at it in confusion, an onion slice......what?  
  
She turned to Kakashi, who stood with wide eyes, he looked like he had yellow hair, but when she looked closer, she saw that it was ramen, dumped all over his head and shoulders.......  
  
Somewhere up in the tree above, Sakura whacked herself.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea......" Kakashi growled as he pulled a strand of the yellow noodle out of his hair. Seiga stared at him in shock, she couldn't hold in anymore.......  
  
......and burst out laughing.  
  
Up in the same tree, Sakura groaned.  
  
"Uh.....ha, here......" Seiga bit back into a chuckle and picked the ramen out of Kakashi's hair. "Ah, students, huh?"  
  
"Oh they won't be much after I'm done with them." Kakashi smiled at Seiga, and shot an electric glare up the tree, where his three pupils perched between the branches.  
  
"Uh.....master Kakashi!.....hey....." Sakura smiled weakly and waved, Naruto started laughing, and Sasuke turned his back in an obvious I-was-no- part-of-this look.  
  
"Hm, let me see, three students up in a tree and one cup of ramen in my hair." Kakashi said, "Could this be an accident?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It was all......NARUTO!" Sakura pointed wildly. Naruto's jaw dropped.  
  
"But....."  
  
"Nice try, now get down from there."  
  
Kakashi flicked out the last bits of ramen and waited for the three to come down.  
  
"Team 7, this is......." Kakashi began the introductions, what was her name again, he pondered?  
  
"Seiga." Seiga reminded him.  
  
"Hm, could have swore it was Yoko......" Kakashi mumbled, "Uh, right, everybody, this is Seiga, Seiga, Team 7, this is Sasuke, Naruto, and *evil glare* Saukra....."  
  
"Hello!" Seiga kneeled, so she was more their level, and smiled at Naruto, "my, aren't you the cute one."  
  
"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on people." Naruto grinned widely and checked his nails while trying to copy the Sasuke coolness. Sakura growled and shoved him.  
  
"You wish, buster."  
  
"Hey.....pop my bubble, don'tcha?" Naruto whined.  
  
"Hmph!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto and turned to Seiga, smiling naïvely. "So, whatcha doing on the weekend?"  
  
Seiga raised an eyebrow, uh......  
  
"Well, not much I guess, just chores you know......"  
  
"Just chores? Like, housework?"  
  
"Yeah, except....." Seiga thought about it, "Stable boy is sick, probably have to help with the horses too, other than that......"  
  
"Horses!" Sakura glowed, "I love horses!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Master Kakashi, what do you say we go on an extra mission during the weekend?" Sakura asked, while Naruto almost freaked.  
  
"Hm, extra mission, I'll think about it....."  
  
"No! Don't think about it! We can have one of those easy missions, let's all go and help Seiga with the horses!" Sakura grinned, I pride myself on my skills as a tactician, she thought.  
  
"Easy missions, huh? I thought you hated those?" Kakashi looked over at Sasuke.  
  
"Won't you like to see what happens?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, and mentioned Seiga and their sensei with his thumb.  
  
"This is pointless, I'm going home." Sasuke grunted and began to leave.  
  
"They might start making out......" Naruto whispered in a sing song voice, Sasuke stopped quietly.  
  
"....."  
  
"You KNOW those books sensei always reads? Wink, eh?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Sa-su-ke?"  
  
"Easy, missions, why not, it's the weekend......" Sasuke sighed and gave in, damn that Naruto.  
  
"Um, thanks, I guess." Seiga scratched her head, mini-ninjas, go figure.  
  
"That's decided then." Kakashi sweatdropped. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He whispered to Seiga, who smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I never do."  
  
Aw, was that cute/funny or what? Ok, so, maybe not, whatever, I like this, and I'll give up on something I like when hell freezes over, so dear flamers, there you go, not gonna stop, okay? Tell me if it gets stupid sometimes, and I'll see what I can do, but hey, only has talent up to a point, so don't push it! 


End file.
